A Love Written In A Spell
by Flying.Poptart.Kitty
Summary: He had a cold heart but it was pure. She was an angle left in a barn and taken into the Strauss family. Cursed with a spell made by her mother she has to fall in love with a boy with a pure heart before sixteen years is up. When their paths cross will they fall in love or will the world as we know of vanish.
1. Prolouge

**Kitty: Hey guys its kitty here~nya**

**Laxus: I'm Laxus.**

**Natsu: sup guys im natsu not naruto. People get us confused. Anyways kitty is making us *gets smacked by me* letting us help host this story trust me guys its going to be awesome.**

**Happy: Aye Sir!**

**Laxus: Kitty owns nothing but her name and the plot.  
>-<strong>

The girl's feet padded on the hard stone ground along to the beat of the rain. A sweat was visible on her brow. Worry was swept across her face as she heard fast feet approaching closer and closer.

As she ran onto a puddle she slipped and fell scraping her knee. _Get up. Run. Move your legs and get help. You cant stop now my child. They will kill you. Get up. RUN!_

BANG! She heard the guns blast off in the distance and did as she was told. She got up and ran with all the energy she had left. The mark still on her arm symbolizing that she was different. The child in her arms wailing from the cold.

Then she saw it. A faint light up ahead. She ran as fast as her shaking legs could. She got to the barn door. She yanked it with the force of which a man would have.

She pushed herself forward sighed. She laid the baby down on a bail of hay and looked at her with love and passion. The baby was suddenly quiet. The lady took off her coat and laid it on the bail of hay and sat down.

The woman was that of an angle. With her blonde hair shinning like the sun and her red lips like the color of blood. Though she was pretty she was different and no man would dare fall to the feet and love her. She was too different. For she was an angle just like her looks gave away. But she lived in a world of humans who would love to kill her.

Suddenly the quietness in the barn was gone and was replaced by pounding foot steps. The lady looked up scared and quickly grabbed the child and put the child in one of the horse stalls next to a dog. The small animal looked up at the lady then back at the baby. The dog walked towards the baby and laid next to her already knowing what the angel wanted.

"One day my child," a beautiful, soft voice floated into the air. "One day I will see you. I must go now. Stay silent my little girl always remember to love your enemy."

The barn doors burst open and in came guards. There pistol shining in the glint of the dim fire. They pointed the gun at the angel who just looked at the baby hoping she wouldn't make any noise.

"Hands up were we can see them!" The lady did not do what she was told. She stand there looking at the baby; her daughter with sadness and hope. Hope that one day she would see her daughter smile in way that can brighten the saddest of spirits.

"Hands up or we will shoot!" And again no response but she did turn around and spoke with a strong passionate voice.

"You fear me because you don't under stand me! you fear me because I am different. Fire at me with your guns and missiles. Fire at me with hatred and hurt. But I warn you pesky humans you shall see the strength of an angle. My daughter will be a defender of evil and hate. She will be loved by all forces of nature. SHE WILL BE THE ANGLE ON THE STAR!"

A bright light filled the barns and the child was lifted into the air with a soft glow around her. the lighter grew brighter as the lady chanted a soft spell in Greek.

"And on this day in sixteen years her powers will rise and defeat all forces who dare harm nature and who dare be in the likes of a devil. From this day forth all of you humans shall be known as evil. This spell will never be broken unless a young man with a pure heart is to capture the heart of my daughter. * Αυτό το ξόρκι καθορίζει τη ζωή και το θάνατο ."

The light died down and then a gun shot. Then silence. Not a soul breathed. The angel lay dead on the floor.

"Get the baby. Do not let harm come to her. We will search the whole kingdom for this boy when the day comes. FIND HER!"

And just as the head guard commanded the search was on though the idiotic guards never thought to search the barn. And a day after the lady's death a young girl with white hair came into the barn. She began to open all the horses stalls until she heard crying. She stopped and looked over at the stall that held Plue; their dog.

She walked over cautiously afraid of what lied behind the stall. She opened it slowly but once she caught a glimpse of the baby she slammed it open. She rushed over to the bundle of pink and picked her up. She pushed the stall back open with her leg and ran out the barn doors and towards the oak house.

"Momma! Daddy!" The mother had a light brown hair with blue eyes and the father had white hair with brown eyes. The two looked away from their coffee and pastries and stared wide eyed at thee child.

The mother walked over and quickly grabbed the child. "She is freezing. Mirajane go start a fire and get Lisanna and Elfman down here quickly!" The mother commanded with a stern voice. The little girl Mirajane did as she was told. Though she was only ten she knew what to do when her mother told her to go get he siblings.

The brown haired woman ran to the living room and grabbed the blanket off the couch sloppily putting it over the baby and running to get a bottle of milk.

Mirajane suddenly came down with a seven year old boy with spiky hair and a four year old short haired girl both with silver hair. They all looked at the baby lying on the couch in awe. Lisanna reached out and poked the baby's cheek. The baby instantly stopped crying and giggled.

They all watched as their mother rushed in. She held a old babay bottle in her hand and picked up the baby with the other. "Mirajane. The fire." The young girl nodded to her mother and rain over to the fire place.

She grabbed a couple logs of wood and placed them in the fire place. Hs grabbed the matches off the top of the fire place and tip one before throwing it in. She grabbed a week old newspaper and put it in the fire to make the flames wilder.

She walked back over to her siblings and looked at the baby in amusement as she drank the bottle. "Poor thing was probably starved. She must have gone a whole day without food because I just checked the barn yesterday before the storm hit."

"Hey mommy." The lady looked at her youngest daughter with a questioning glance. "What is her name going to be?"

"How about Lucy" They all looked towards their father. The mother held confusion on her face. Her husband saw this and laughed. "She was lucky to have been found. But I think lucky is a little to word. So why not Lucy?"

The mother giggled. "Yes her name will be Lucy. We shall raise her as our own child. Would you kids like that?" They all nodded happily with a smile. Mirajane walked over to the baby and kissed her on the forehead. "Welcome to the family Lucy." Mirajanes small voice lifted to the baby's ears and she giggled.

Little did the family know that this small child would not only bring them joy but also bring them safety and live and more kindness. She was to be the daughter of the stars.

**Kitty: Ahh Drama bomb. And no I am not going to tell you the speel hehe RandR I will write soon loooove you**


	2. Gray and Aurora!

**Kitty:** **hi guys sorry I was busy with school. I wrote an update but had to get my computer fixed. But when I got it back it was gone.**

**Laxus: Well damn idiot people shouldn't have to wait for you!**

**Kitty: Laxus how would you like to kiss a old lady?**

**Laxus: I would hate it?...**

**Kitty: Then shut up. I don't own fairy tail... If I did Laxus and Lucy would be married! To the story**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Lucy! Wait up!" I looked down the hall to see my best friend Aurora running down the hall. She was panting and pushing students out of the way with her elbows. If you didn't know her like I did you would think she was a crazy women with a sweating problem.

I stopped for a minute and waited for her to catch up. People around her looked at her like she had grown two heads. I would have too but once again I knew her.

"Damn Lu why do you have to be such a fast run for Mavis sake? No wonder you're the best on the leaderboard in gym." I looked over at the sweating carrot as she said that. I couldn't help but laugh at her appearance. Her uniform; which consisted of a white polo shirt with a blue vest, a grey pleated skirt and a great neck bow, were dripping from her sweat. Her hair was sticking to her fave and the part that wasn't was sticking up.

I sighed as I looked at her and rolled my eyes. This happened almost every morning! We would run to school to get there early. She would be sweating like a pig and I would be perfectly fine. I guess she had a right to complain. She does have to run three miles with many twists and turns. But still this was ridiculous. Don't get me wrong she was in shape. She just got hot really easily. And if I know my best friend as much as I say I do she just had to stop and talk to the headmaster's grandson.

I really don't get what she sees in him. Yes he is hot and has the best body a guy could ask for. In fact he was quite the guy to stare at with his rippling muscles and his amazing blonde hair sticking up everywhere. And don't get me started on his eyes. Those beautiful stormy-. Wait what the hell am I thinking!? I do not have a crush on him. Yes he had the looks but he is a total jerk. And on top of that I have a boyfriend. For a second there I thought I caught the Aurora syndrome.

"Lucy!" I was snapped from my thoughts by my best friend's silky sweet voice. I looked at her and sighed. "Come on A. Let's go get you some fresh clothes and fix your hair we should have enough time." Aurora nodded and stepped into line with me. I looked over at her and saw her smile bigger than ever. Aurora always had a smile but this wasn't her usual I'm-in-love-but-i-won't-show-it smile. It was a full blown in love smile. I couldn't help but wonder what had her so happy. Did Laxus ask her out? No. He doesn't know about her feelings for him and from what I heard he let's the girl beg for him. And A. never begs no matter what is in it for her. So what has her so happy dammit!? I looked back at her again and saw her humming. OK that's normal- WAIT HUMMING! Aurora never hums! What the front door is going on!

"Lu what are you doing!" I got a scream of protest as I grabbed my best friend and dragged her to the girls restroom. I slammed the door closed and locked it most likely scaring people going by.

I stared at my friends questioning eyes but when I looked closer I saw something I never saw in her eyes. Love.

"Did he ask you out?!" Aurora looked stunned. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes bulged out of her socket. I could read the shock and horror evident on her face.

"No why would he do that!?"

"Because he likes you duh!" I watched as her eyes glanced down and a sad look was on her face. I knew something was up but now I am questioning what is going on. Aurora has been in my life since grade school. We were and still are inseparable. We were never apart for more than two days. Though there was that one time she went on a camping trip and I didn't see get for a week. It was hard not being able to talk to her so the day she got back we spent the whole week of the rest of our winter break together.

Aurora was never sad. No matter what. Even when her mom died she was still trying to be cheerful. So when I saw her look sad I could tell something was very wrong and I didn't like that. In fact I hated that.

"I heard from Cana who hears from Jason who was emailed by Natsu who was texted by Lisanna who overheard Jessie saying she was dating Laxus."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my blonde hair. "Look A now is not the time to be sad. Laxus is a jerk anyway. Plus Jessie is a liar. I know for a fact she and Cody are sex buddies. And laxus hates people who date one guy and have a fuck buddy. So lets get you cleaned up and get you to class k?"

Aurora nodded but, you could still see pain in her eyes. Now that I think about it I never figured out why she was so in love. I'll ask later or we will be late for English.

I quickly rinsed Aurora's hair in the sink while she stripped out of the sweaty clothes. It was hard for her but we have done it so many times it got much easier. I tied her hair in a messy bun and left the bathroom to go get clean clothes and a bra.

As I was walking down the hallway I tripped on my shoelace and fell forward. I watched in horror as the floor came flying toward my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. I waited for a minute but never felt the impact. I opened my eyes to find two strong arms wrapped around my front. I looked back hoping to see my boyfriend but was shocked to find a guy with dark blue almost black hair and grey eyes. I was about to look away but I couldn't help but stare into his stormy orbs. They told a story. A story of pain and loss, hope and wishes. Sacrifices and care. I was so far into his eyes I didn't even hear his husky voice ask if I was OK.

I snapped out of my stare and looked at him. He had a look of amusement and worry covering his face.

"Are you OK there?" His silky voice was that of a fox and a dove. It was light and soft but sly and majestic. A weird combination but it worked well on him. I nodded slowly and felt myself being lifted up.

"So did the floor look lonely?" I stared at him in confusion. "What?" I asked finally and slowly. His laugh boomed into the empty hallway. Wait empty!? Are me and A late?!

"Well from what it looked like you were trying to hug the floor. Anyways you might want to get to class. You have five minutes until the tardy bell I think."

He thinks? Is he new or something cause I'm sure I would have noticed him by now. Wait did he say give minutes?!

"It was nice talking to you but I gotta run." I ran down the hallway hollering over my shoulder.

"Wait what's your name?!" I looked back and smiled at him.

"Lucy, Lucy Strauss." I gave him a last smile before I ran to my locker and grabbed the extra clothes for A. It was a good thing we are the same size or else she would be shit out of luck.

I stumbled into the bathroom and looked at Aurora who was texting with a smile on her face. "A hurry and put these clothes on we're going to be late!" She jumped out of her chair and grabbed the clothes before pulling them on. This time she grabbed my hand a dragged me off to class exclaiming about how she was never late and would not break her record now.

Aurora is a goody goody. She would never miss a day of school for no reason and she would never be late no matter what. I looked ahead as she slowed down and saw are class ahead. I looked above our room number-2A- and saw we had six seconds. Aurora ran into the door throwing it open.

"PRESENT!" The class looked up and sighed as they saw us in the doorway. They had a right to because when we weren't here that means Mister Gildarts gave extra homework. I guess it had something to do with our boobs. Me and loud mouth aka Aurora walked to our seats next to Erza: a red headed, cake lover who could scare the shit out of anyone but me and Levy. She was strict but when it came to love she was innocent. You couldn't even say the word kiss around her without her face matching her hair. I sat behind her and Aurora was next to me by the window. It was pure Luck she was next to me and her last name just happened to be Gabby. In front of A was Loke. He was always trying to flirt with A but she would just blow him off.

Me and Aurora and Erza were talking about what were going to do after school when Gildarts-sensei came in with the boy who had caught me earlier.

"Good morning class we have a new student today. Please present yourself."

"Hello I am Gray Fullbuster its nice to meet you." Gray bowed and smiled that made all the girls swoon.

"Now gray I am going to have you and Aurora trade seats cause I know if you sat by her" Gildarts pointed to a girl with an empty seat next to her "she would just distract you." OK fine by me I don't mind -WAIT AURORA IS MOVING! NOOOOOOO!

I looked over at Aurora and saw her have the same expression as me. She was going to be up front and me into the back. Could this day get any worse!?

-The End-

**Kitty: well there it is. I hope you enjoy. Sorry if it seems the story of focused on Aurora its not but she is very important in the story along with Laxus and Gray. I will update next week. Most likely Friday. Read and review peeps.**


	3. Meeting her and he is a jerk!

**Kitty: Hey guys!**

**Laxus: Oh your back.**

**Kitty: Yea I am meanie!**

**Natsu: Hey Kitty! **

**Kitty: NATSU! *hugs natsu* I missed you**

**Laxus: *looks jealous* kitty owns nothing! **

-story time-

**Gray's P.O.V**

"Gray Fullbuster get your ass up now! You don't want to be late for your first day at a new school!"

My eyes snapped open at my mother's voice. Just great a new school. Doesn't moving get old after a while.

I guess I should introduce myself. I'm am Gray fullbuster. I am 17 years old and I am just starting Fairy Tail Arts Academy. Also known as F.T.A.A.. A school for the gifted and most talented teenagers around. Not something I look forward to. Oh who am i kidding I don't look forward to anything involving school and learning.

I looked at my alarm clock and in blinking flashing green lights the time came flying into my head. Shit 7:46! I only have 19 minutes. Fuck even if I do hate school I still don't need to be late. God gramps is going to kill me if I am late. After all it is his school and I am his grandson in law. You see his son married my mom about a month ago and we moved in to the Dreyar household. It was the modern version of a castle in my eyes. I really didn't care about my mom being married. She needed it after my dad abused her then walked out on her. And Ivan wasn't all that bad.

"Dude I think you better get up. I'm driving you and I'm about to leave." I looked up to my new older brother. Laxus was a nice guy. He was laid back and chill. He wasn't an ass like his looks give away. He was actually fun to hang around and tease. And from what I heard he is really popular in school. Almost every girl swoons over him.

"Alright I'm up!" I said in a tired voice as I slowly got out of my warm bed and onto the cold floor.

"Well hurry I have to meet up with someone before school starts" laxus walked away with a content looks on his face. I knew who he was talking about. It was some Aurora chick his dad told me about. Ivan told me that they were friend in middle school. But she was a grade younger than him so they didn't see each other a lot. Ivan said she would come home with him every once in a while to help him with homework. But when they hit high school she stopped coming over as often.

Anyways u got out of my bed and got dressed in the school uniform. I didn't mind it. It was a white dress shirt with a yellow vest. Greg striped pants and a grey tie. I left my tie loose because I didn't like how it cut on my neck. I still needed to breath. While running down the stairs I heard a car door shutting. Great Laxus was about to leave me. Isn't he sweet?

"Bye mom bye Ivan I'm going to school."

"OK sweetheart have an amazing first day. Make sure you make plenty of friends hun." Well that's my Mom for you. She is always worried about me being too lonely. In her eyes and as she says 'a teen should never be without a friend'. That's why she was excited for me to meet Laxus. All my life I have lived with my mom and I was homeschooled. My mom traveler a lot because she was a agent to a big company. Ivan made her quit so that she could rest. He said she worked to hard a needed a break from all the moving and heavy lifting. I'm glad he could talk sense into her.

"Were you about to leave me bro?" Laxus looked at me with a look that clearly said yes.

"Well you were being kind of slow. And I told ya I have someone I need to talk to before we head in." I sighed and stated the facts out into the open.

"Let me guess you were meeting up with this Aurora girl." He looked at me confused. After a minute he laughed throwing his back.

"Naw I was going to meet up with a girl named Jessie. She had a hot body dude! Plus A and I don't talk much anymore. She is focused too much on school. Plush she is a junior I'm a senior! I can't hang with lower classes. And Aurora isn't as hot anymore."

I looked at him in shock. From what I heard from Ivan Aurora was a cutie with a big heart. And here Laxus was saying the exact opposite. And who the fuck in Jessie?

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the car lurched forward. I couldn't help but wonder what this Aurora looked like. If Laxus didn't find her hot then maybe she wasn't.

"What's this Aurora girl look like?"

Laxus looked ahead while talking. "She's average. Ain't nothin much to look at. She has big boobs but not like Jessie's. Though her hair is odd. Its blue."

I glanced at him and saw a small smile on his face as he talked.

"She's sweet though. She loved animals and nature. Everyone called her a tree hugger in middle school. She would never let any animal hurt. Once we found a squirrel behind the school. It was going and had fallen from the tree and hurt itself. She took it home and cared for it until she brought it back. It was weird. Some boys found out I had helped her and started picking on me. That's when we stopped talking so often."

At the end of his story he had a small frown on his face and it wasn't his normal frown. It looked kinda sad. Guess they were close.

"Were here." I heard the car door slam and saw Laxus walking away. I watched as a girl with black hair and a smirk walked up to him and pushed her rather large boobs onto him. He looked down at her and kissed her full on the lips. I heard a gasp from next to me and looked over. Standing there was a girl with short white hair. Her eyes were wide. That's all I saw before she ran away.

Before I could rethink and try to run I got out of the car and walked toward Laxus. Laxus pulled away from his face sucking and introduced me with the black haired girl.

"Jess this is Gray Fullbuster. Well Dreyar now. He is my brother in law."

The girl I'm guessing Jessie looked at me and smirked. I watched her eyes move up and down my body as she licked her lips. So this is the girl Laxus said was better than this Aurora girl. I haven't even met Aurora and I already wanted to be next to her and as far away from this slut as possible!

"Laxus!" I heard a sweet voice say. I saw a light blue haired girl bound over to us with a big smile plastered across her face. She had green eyes that shimmered and smile that met her eyes. She didn't have as big of boobs as the slut but she still had big boobs. She was curvacious. From here I guessed she was about 5'7 in height. She was cute in my eyes.

"Oh look here comes the better. Seriously Laxus you need to drop her! She is not popular!"

I glanced back at Laxus who had a small smile on his face as he watched the girl bound over to him.

"Good morning Laxus! What's up?" The girls voice was soft and angelic. How could Jessie say to drop this girl. She seemed fun.

"Good morning Aurora did you want something?!" Jessie's devil like voice floated into my ears. I glanced at her before turning my attention to the girl that was who I'm guessing is Aurora.

"I just came to say hi to Laxus. That's all." She looked toward laxus with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Sorry Aurora he can't talk to you. He doesn't want to get nerd syndrome." People around them started laughing. Even Laxus.

They blunette's eyes held tears as she nodded and ran away. She was probably embarrassed. I can't believe Laxus did that. Weren't they supposed to be friends or something. This wasn't the Laxus I know. I guess highschool changes people.

-times skip-

I was walking down the hall to my classroom. I was so lost in thought that I was barely able to see the girl in front of me tripping. I quickly reached out and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. All I could see was blonde silky hair and a back. I looked closer and saw her turn around. I was met with big brown eyes and a small wrinkled nose. I could feel her eyes roaming over my body. I couldn't blame her I did have a nice body.

"Are you OK there?" The girl snapped out of it and gave a small nod to me. I decided to joke with her about her fall.

"So did the floor look lonely?" I saw confusion spread across her face. "What?" I was shocked at her voice it was light and calm and beautiful. No she was beautiful. WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!

"Well you were trying to hug the floor there never mind anyways you might want to get to class. Its starts in five minutes I think.

I saw confusion on her face then worry and shock.

" thanks but I gotta run." I watched as she lifted herself out of my arms and ran away. Wait I need to get her name.

"Wait what's your name." The girl looked behind her and called out "Lucy. Lucy Strauss"

Lucy huh. What a nice name. It fit her.


	4. Their Friendship

**Kitty: hey guess my last chapter sucked so hopefully I will make it up with this one.**

**Freed: Kitty does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Kitty: Freed! Where did you come from!**

**-Story Time-**

**Lucy's POV**

NO! This isn't happening. A can not be moving seats. This isn't possible. All of our hard work with making sure we sat next to each other every day and every year is going to be thrown into a dumpster. Oh HELL NO!

"Gildarts-sensei I don't think that is going to work out. You see me and Lucy never sit apart. There must be a mistake. We have to sit together. WE HAVE TO!"

The entire class stared at A like she has just grown a new head, climbed out of an alien spaceship and declared her love for eating human flesh. Yes I know it is weird but that's how they looked at her.

But I understand where she is coming from. A and I have never not sat together in one class. Usually we sat together in most classes because of our last names but there was one time where A had to trade seats because some kid was sitting under an air vent and was getting sick. Their parents had sent a complaint begging the teacher to move him. And so I was moved over a seat.

It might seem silly to you, but A was a genius and I need her brain. She is always helping me in my classes and work. My grades started to fall, therefore my demonic friend and I came up with an magnificent plan to scare the shit out of the boy and make him move.

Our plan was simple. It started of small things like A talking to herself and always being fidgety. She would say things like "the time is coming. He must die" or even scarier when the boy looked over at her she would say "Our target is looking at us. He thinks I'm crazy but he will pay soon. They will all pay."

Yep we did some scary shit to him. We would always try and mess up his desk or chair. One time we put a note in a desk that claimed "Tell anyone I will pull out your guts and eat them -love your scary neighbor"

After a week he finally busted. He stopped coming to school altogether actually. It wasn't nice that much I can admit, but the guy was a wimp he couldn't even handle the first week of our one month plan.

No one has ever messed with the devil sister after that. They knew it was us but the entire class thought it was hilarious. The next day, when we came to school, the teacher told the principal about what we did. Our parents had been called and trust me when I say we had hell to pay. Although we got to sit next to each other, our parents- who were quite mad might I add- banned us from seeing each other anywhere outside of school.

Though of course with A and I being who we are, we couldn't let this pass. So on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, we would stay behind to get tutoring- even though A didn't need it. At the time there was this really awesome music teacher who would always be helping student with their school work. Of course I really did want to do work after school. Seeing as I had enough trouble as it is when we were being taught the shit. I mean who gives a fuck about the slope-intercept and the y-intercept? Who the fudgesicles decided to put LETTERS (thing you use in writing) in MATH (a subject made to confuse the shit out of you.)

Getting back on track, once we told the music teacher of our deathly issue she couldn't help but say yes. She said it reminded her of how her friend and her were like back in the day. They had done everything together just like us. Like no kidding. People always say how weird it is that we are always together. They have never had a friend like A. Truth be told I didn't let my best friend come to me when were younger. In was always talkative at a young A, and I was always finding friends to make.

I still remember that day, our first day, that we met. It was really rainy outside and recess had been canceled and we had no choice but to play inside. I didn't mind because I just liked to go around and converse with the other kids. But A was a different story. She sat in the back of the class staring at our class pet, Apple. Most girls were scared of Apple because he was a spider. A tarantula to be exact. I was a little scared myself but I never cried or screamed like a titty baby. And me being the nosy four-year old I was just had to go talk to the girl in the back.

It was weird and awkward. I had never talked to the young girl and was nervous. Even though I was scared I gave myself a pep talk. "Come on lulu you got this. She is just another friend waiting to happen." Boy-o'-boy did I loooove making friends. Little did i know that A wasn't just another friend she was The Friend. Everyone in class was shocked as I had made my way over to her. I didn't understand what was wrong until I got over there. The young girl looked at me with sharp greenish-blue eyes. If you looked close though you could see flecks of red dancing and swirling around in her eyes. From the way people in class reacted I had no choice but to think that she did something bad. Or that she was bad. But I didn't see that. I saw a girl who was lost and needed a friend in a time of need. A girl who was sweet but had a wall built around her even at a young age. OK so I was kinda scared. What do you expect I was four! But all my fear and confusion faded when she flashed me a heart melting smile. On that could make a guy swoon and girl green with envy.

That day was the day i was taught a lesson I would happily learn. A lesson that didn't grade your skills in adding or writing. A lesson that didn't make me solve a periodic formula or travel through history. No. None of those even mattered to me when I learned this lesson. Ever letter of the alphabet p, every juice box I drank didn't even have a quarter a size of importance. I learned the true meaning of a friend.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Gildart-sensei's voice. "Girl I know you to have a problem where you can't be away from each other that long but Gray here needs to focus on class. He is a all A average student from Lamina Scale. He has been in trusted into our care so we need to treat him well. Can't you make his sacrifice?"

From the way Gildarts sounded to the point that this Gray guy was new made A get up and grab her stuff. A knew how hard it was being the new girl. At the beginning of middle school we went to different schools. But in the middle of the year A's aunt transferred here to my middle school. She was picked on a lot for being different. She was either to nerdy and shy or too popular and slutty. She didn't get a break.

She smiled at me sadly as she walked to the front. OK so it a good thing this is Creative writing otherwise I wouldn't be in much luck.

"Hey there. Guess fate wanted to give us another chance." I looked up at the sound of a silky, seductive voice. I looked closely and realized it was the guy that had caught me earlier. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed that it was him. Wow A is right I do think too much.

"Oh hey. Nice to meet you hallway guy!" What don't judge me! I don't know his name. If I did I would have used it.

"Hallway guy?" He asked with a questioning look dancing in his beautiful eyes. Wait what! No his eyes are not beautiful! Boyfriend Lucy boyfriend!

"Well i don't really know your name. I would have used that". He looked dazed for a minute before he laughed nervously.

"Well Gildarts-sensei did say my name like three times." I couldn't help but blush at his words. God dammit Lucy pay attention next time.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I rubbed my neck nervously and blushes deeper. I heard a sweet but husky laugh boom from next to me.

"Its OK. I'm Gray Fullbuster by the way. So uh what was that all about with your friend?" He stared at me as he he introduced himself.

"Well nice to meet you Gray. And yo answer your question her and I sit together in every class. I know it sounds weird but she is my best friend and is the closest thing I have to a sister. Plus she helps me in all my classes. Well all of the except this one."

He nodded and looked at me for a minute. "So do you know if she gets bullied or not?" I was shocked to hear those words. Did he see her getting bullied? Was she OK? Is that why she was upset? Well a second reason she was upset.

"Did you see her getting bullied?! I know she is teased by a guy in our class. Is the guy that teased her in here Gray?"

He shook his head but just looked down. He looked ashamed. Just as he was about to say something else Gildarts-sensei started class. I guess I will have to asked Gray after class.

-After Class-

I rushed to pack my bags. Next I had choir with A. But then I remembered I needed to ask Gray about A getting bullied. I looked over about to ask him when i noticed he wasn't there. I looked up at the head of the class and saw him talking with the teacher. I rushed up to him and grabbed His arm. I really didn't care if he was talking to the teacher or not.

"Wow hey what's wrong Lucy?" I was just about to ask him about A when suddenly he was trampled by a blue haired girl.

"GRAY-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

-the end-

**Kitty: R&R people kitty out. BTW A in Aurora's nickname.**


	5. Important!

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-8915-7dfc-686d-0b8c98512a8a" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 39px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Hey guys think isn't an update. Sorry:(. I'll update as soon as possible I have been in the hospital. Anyways I just needed to let all my lovelies know I have a poll on my account and I need you to vote. When I get at least 6 notes I will continue with the story/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 39px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" .Kittyspan/p 


	6. Keep her safe please!

**Kitty: Hey sorry guys I was in da hospital! Yay! I'm joking! It sucked!**

**Laxus: Maybe if you weren't so clumsy...**

**Kitty: Laxus...**

**Laxus: Yeah Kitty?**

**Kitty: My office. Now!**

**Laxus: Shit! Well anyways kitty owns nothing but the plot.**

-Story Time!-

Gray was shocked as he was tackled to floor. Before he felt his back hit the hard ground he saw a flash of light blue. He mentally groaned as his back hit the hard floor with a thud. It didn't help any that a 100 pound blunette was laying on top of him cuddling and yelling out "Gray-sama!"

_How the hell did she find me? What the hell? Wait if she is Here does that mean that-_

"Well hello little brother. Already trying to steal my girlfriend I see."

_Yep he is here too... Wait did he just say I was trying to steal his girlfriend? What in the living hell Gave him that ide- oh right she's on top of me. Speaking of which I should probably get her off. My spine is cracking._

"Hey um Juvia can you get off of me? My spine is breaking." He waited for the wait to lift off me but instead he was just hugged tighter and heard a large crack.

"Juvia will help you Gray-sama. She will be your doctor and make you feel so much better. I will rub your back, feed you soup oh and I will rub Vicks vapor rub on your chest. Juvia will be your nurse Gray-sama!" Gray heard her squeal on and on as she day dreamed about Vicks vapor rapeing him.

"Juvia get off of him right now!" Gray heard a strict yet sweet voice drift by as the weight on top of him suddenly disappeared. The black haired man looked up as his hand was grabbed and he was hoisted off the ground by a Scarlet haired girl.

**Gray's P.O.V**

_Wait she was sitting next to Lucy in class wasn't she? _

"Now Juvia you should know that here in Fairy Tail we do not tolerate public displays of affection in the middle of the hallway. If you will excuse us mister Fullbuster I will take Lyon and Juvia on the rest of the tour. Have a nice day." I nodded my head to the scarlet haired women as she grabbed Juvia by the collar and dragged her off with Lyon stepping in to sync behind her. I saw him glance back at me and give me a menacing glare.

I rolled my eyes as I heard Juvia scream out my name as they turned down the left hallway. I could hear her screaming all the way until I finally heard a large banging sound of a door closing.

I heard a silent stifling of a giggle from behind me and turned around just in a nick of time to see the blonde haired beauty trying to cover her mouth to hide her laughing.

I continued to stare at her with a raised eyebrow as more muffled giggles escaped her plump pink lips. Those such kissable lips that I would love to- what the fuck! No! I do not like her. We just met. But she is really hot and- no!

"Um Gray did you hear me?" I looked up from my thoughts and saw Lucy with a questioning look on her face. "Gray hello! Earth to Gray!" I looked at her and nodded.

"What was it Lucy?" She looked at me with a small smile and continued to ask her question.

"So earlier before that girl tackled you, you were about to tell me what happened to A. So... What happened?"

A? Who is A? Oh wait is it that girl that I traded seats with in class. Oh right. She was the girl from with Laxus as well. Damn i hope Lucy doesn't get mad about it. Fuck she might get mad at me for not helping. Man this is not my day. First I had to witness my brother in law being a total ass. And now I have to to worry about getting yelled at by the girl I just met. Not the best first impression.

"Oh right. It was just a couple of people joking outside with her. I wouldn't really call it bullying. More like playfully teasing."

Way to lie Gray! She is going to be so mad if she ever finds out the truth! She will kill my brother and that Jessie chick then kill me for not telling the truth! And I'm way too young to die! Oh no and if she doesn't kill me she will be put on jail. Then she will make knives out of toothbrushes and become the best criminal that ever lived. And she will still kill me somehow! Nooooo!

"Who was it?" I was pulled from my horrid thoughts of jail Lucy by her sweet and kind voice. But that was going to change once she gets to jail.

"Oh um some girl named Jessie and my brother in law." She nodded and sighed. "Why does this always happen to her? She is always so sweet yet she is the only one that is bullied this bad. Well I know If I try anything then A will get all pissy with me and try to make me stop so I might as well not do anything. You on the other hand-"

She pointed at me with a strict finger. Wait can a finger be strict?! "If you see her getting bullied will you please stop them?" I looked at her face and saw unshed tears ready to pour out from her big doe like eyes. And for some reason it struck a nerve in me.

I didn't like the way the tears looked in her eyes like that. It hurry me just to look at them. Her sad eyes made me want to hold her in my arms and rock her back and forth. To tell her it's going to be OK. I knew that the only way to keep her from crying was to stop Aurora from being bullied. So if that's what it will take I am ready to do it.

"Sure thing. Imagine me as her personal bodyguard!" I joked slightly trying my best to cheer her up. I was shocked when I felt a pair of slim arms throw across my neck and a body press against my chest. I didn't know how to react. "Thanks Gray. I might have just met you but I am glad I did. You don't know how much A means to me."

Muscles finally acting, my arms encircled her small waist and pulled her tightly to me. "Then I'll do everything I can to keep her happy." I felt her tense in my arms and release a gasp. Then she relaxed.

"Hey Gray do you wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" I pulled her back and looked at her with shock written on my face. I heard a soft giggle escape her lips as we continued to stare at me. I gave her a slight nod and not a second layer I was being pulled along down the hallway.

"Wait who do you have next?" Lucy stopped and asked me with a dazed look coating her face. I couldn't help but think it was adorable. The way she scrunched her eyebrows and the way her face twisted upward.

"I have Physical Education with Mr. Strauss." I saw a smile creep onto her face at the mention of his name. "Oi what's with the creepy smile?!" She let out a soft giggle and shook her head.

"My smile is not creepy it is beautiful! And the reason I'm smiling is because that's the same class I'm in. I really like that class." She exclaimed with a far off look in her eyes. What the hell is up with her. "So care to tell me why its your favorite?" I asked the bubbly girl as she continued to bounce up and down which was really driving me insane.

"Oh that right you're new. Well not only am I an athletics prodigy my older brother is the gym teacher. I kinda expected you to get that though seeing as we have the same last name!"

How the hell did I not notice that!? Oh well. At least I'm in the same class as her. "Is Aurora in the same class during this time?" I asked quietly. She looked back at me and nodded before speaking. "Yeah i have all the same classes as A. There is no time were we are apart!"

Never apart? But wouldn't that bother them seeing each other everyday. As if she read my mind Lucy continued. "I know it may seem weird but A is special to me. I'll never get tired of her." I looked down at her and saw a small smile on her face. "We're here! Fairy Tail Highs Gym. A state of the art facility with on the best of equipment. Not to mention our coach has been rated the best in all of Fiore!"

Best in all of Fiore?! Holy cow that's amazing. "So anyways the dressing room is through there. Just find a guy named loki. He will give you your gym uniform. See ya!" Before I could get a word in the blonde was already skipping of to what I was guessing is the girl's dressing room. Oh well. Guess I better get ready.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Ugh great physical education my favorite. No this is not sarcasm. I'm just pissed that someone is picking on A. It makes me mad. Really mad. Super mad?

Lol super duper mad! Lucy stop trying to be funny. "Lu-channnnn!" I heard a familiar voice call out throughout the girls locker room. I turned around just in time to catch my blunete of a friend before I fell to the ground.

"Levy could you be at louder." The blue haired girl named Levy looked up at me and nodded. "Of course I can. Wanna hear?" She knew it was a rhetorical question but answered any how.

"No not really." I said as I heard a pair of footsteps approach. "Geez Lev can you be any louder? I heard you all the way outside." I turned my head yo the comforting voice to find my best friend already in her gym uniform. "Sorry A-san." Levy said to A as she walked by her most likely to get dressed.

"So A you OK." Said girl looked down and nodded. "Perfectly fine!" She put on her million dollar smile and skipped away. I sighed knowing she wouldn't tell me about the bullying. She is just too nice. She says she hates bugging people with her problems but she doesn't know that it doesn't bug me. No matter how much I point it out to her she will always be a martyr.

At some point during my rambling of thoughts I had put my gym clothes on and began heading toward the gym room. I guess I was thinking too much.

_No kidding.(Effie)_

_Oh would you shut up Effie. Now Lucy child hurry along. You'll be late (June)_

**What ever you say June. (Lucy)**

OK I'm not crazy! I'm not. Ever since I was little I had a little voice in my head telling me what to do. They were like my personal decision makers. I'm not crazy. They told me it was perfectly normal and that them speaking to me like this was a part of my past. I don't know much about it cause my pops told me I was found in a barn. All I know is that I am special.

As I walked through the double doors into the gym I saw half the seniors and juniors were already here. Well the ones that were on the class at least. See we aren't required to take gym its a choice.

I looked around and spotted a head full of plus short hair and darker blue hair standing with a redheaded girl. I saw a flash of pink making its way over to the group and I could help but feel excited. I ran over to the group and jumped onto the pinkette's back.

"Hey Luce!" The man exclaimed as he pulled me off of him. "Hey boyfriend!" He smiled down at me and kissed me on the cheek leaving a red hue behind. I turned around just as my older brother came in yelling about being a man.

"OK ladies today we will be running laps. Get to it!" I sighed as my older brother called everyone ladies and yelled at us. All we ever do on Mondays is run laps. I quickly jogged over to the track and started running at a steady pace with Aurora next to me. Usually everyone stretched but me and A didn't.

"So Lucy how is your art project going?" I heard my best friend ask trying to help time fly. "Well I finished it what about your music assignment. I finished mine. It was hard but I got it done." I glanced over at her and saw her smile grow larger.

A always loved talking about music. After all she is a music prodigy.

"You men's the one where we have to take a old song and mix it with a new song yep I did it! I had a hard time choosing. But finally I picked 'Let's Hear It For The Boy' and 'Love Story' how bout' you?" She said excitedly with a smile stretched across her face.

"Oh well i-" I was suddenly cut off by Aurora's scream. I stopped and looked to see boy running past us. I looked back and saw A on the ground. I rushed toward her along with some other people.

"Are you OK?" I asked worriedly. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and nodded. She put her head down. Off in the distance I heard laughter and I couldn't help but let my anger flare up. What had she done to them. I heard footsteps running toward us and saw a boy around our age with a blue Mohawk. He knelt down in front of her.

"Hey you OK there? I'm sorry about my friends. They can be asswholes." His voice drifted by and for some reason I felt comfortable enough to leave him here with her while I got the teacher.

**Aurora's P.O.V**

As I fell to the ground I couldn't help but want to cry. What did I do to deserve this? Why me? Why can't they just stop and leave me alone? Why don't they see that they are hurting me? Do they have a heart?

"Hey you OK there? I'm sorry about my friends. They can be Asswholes." I looked up at the comforting sound of someone trying to help and saw a boy with a deep blue Mohawk and deep red eyes that looked like a crimson orb.

I stared at his eyes for a minute wondering how in the world such mysterious eye looked so beautiful. With their deep red color and there hidden greed It looked as if they were contacts but for some reason I knew they were natural. I could just stare at them all day.

"Your bleeding." I was pulled from my staring by the man's voice. I didn't region what he said right away but when I did I instantly touched my head and pulled it back. I looked at me pointer and middle finger and saw the dark splouch of red glisten almost like it was taunting me for being a clutz.

"Come on let's get you to the nurse." I heard a new voice say and looked up to see Mr. Strauss. "I'll help her there." I turned toward the boy in shock. "Thank you bickslow."

Bickslow? What a weird name. I like it. For some reason it brought me comfort and warmth safety. I felt myself being pulled of the ground and held in someone's chest. "Can you walk?" I nodded and began walking to the nurse with the support of a certain mysterious blue haired hero.

**Oh Bickslow joined the party. You guys help me choose do you want Aurora with bickslow or laxus. You pick! R&R.**


	7. Important (must read if you want update)

Hey guys there is a poll on my account. There is two. One involves this story! If you want me to continue you **HAVE** to go and vote. And one more thing Gray and Lucy are main characters in this I just need to get Into everything. Don't worry!

The poll question:

Who would you like Aurora to end up with?

Choices:

*Natsu

*Freed

*Bickslow

*Laxus

Anyways yes I know natsu and Lucy are together but there is a reason they are for now. Anyways I will post poll results with every chapter update! Love you guys.


	8. Don't cry

**Kitty: Guess who is updating!**

**Laxus: you?**

**Kitty: duh. Anyways I am dedicating this chappy to Demon-MatchMaker-Mira check out her story I wuuuuuv them. Anyways I own nothing!**

The two walked in utter silence. Neither glancing or talking to each other. Why would they? I mean what could you say to the girl that was knocked over by your best friend. "Hey I'm sorry my friend did that. I have to apologize for him cause he won't." Yea let's say that- No! She would probably make him leave and he did not want to leaver her alone when she had a bleeding head. Who knows what might happen!

"Thank you." The mohawked boy looked up and glanced over at the girl who had just said thank you. His heart dropped inside his chest. Not because he like her but because her voice. It sounded so... broken. So lost. So dead. And for some reason he didn't want to hear it like that.

"Hey don't worry about it. I wasnt gonna let you sit there and hurt. Plus my friend is an ass and you deserve better that to be pushed over by him." The baby blue haired girl looked up in shock. She didn't know why but she felt her heart skip a beat.

-with Lucy-

"Lucy wait up!" Said girl looked up to find Gray running toward her at full speed. Gym had just ended and she was on her way to lunch. But before she headed that way she was going to see her friend.

"Hey Gray." She said and began her walking again as he caught up to her. The ink haired boy smiled down at her then looked forward and stepped into pace with her. He had no clue where she was going because that had past the cafeteria a while back. He had followed her because she had ran out before anyone could see her.

'So where you goin?" He asked her softly as they walked down a set of stairs then turned left. He remembered this hallway. It was the one wit the office and student council room on it. When he had first come in to get his schedule he had walked into the office and remembered there was a nurses office in there. He had guessed she was going to check on her friend.

"Look Lucy i know I promised and everything that I would keep her safe but I was just distracted." He heard her sigh and stop walking. He stopped his steady pace and glanced at her. "What's wrong?" She looked at him and smiled. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just worried." Gray nodded as they began their walking again.

"After we see her I'll take you to meet my friends." Gray nodded again and they settled back Into a comfortable silence as they reached the office. Lucy pushed open the double doors and made her way to the nurses office. Just as she was about to go in the door opened and the nurse came out.

"Oh hi Porlyusica." Lucy stuttered out in a whisper as the child hater stared at her pointedly as if daring her to look into her beady demon eyes. "Yes Mrs. Strauss?" The young girl began to sweat under the pressure as she asked "may I see Aurora?"

"The girl is sleeping now." The lady grabbed her key and locked the door still looking at the two young people in front of her. "Let her rest. She hit her head quite hard." The young girl gave a nod and quickly grabbed the boys wrist before running out back into the hallway screaming something about a terrifying demon lady.

The old women shook her head as she watched the two students back disappear as the turned the corner. _Kids these days have no respect for the old. Especially that girl. She is just like her mother. _The old lady grabbed her jacket off the coat rack hanging next to the double doors of the office. _Oh Layla if only you and Jude could see her now. She has grown into a beautiful young lady. _Porlyusica looked out the window into the gleaming sun outside daydreaming about the young girl and her past

-To Lucy-:)

Both teens were softly panting with their hands resting on their knees being over as the stood IN front of the large oak doors that contained the death room. One of the most known places in High schools. The hot spot for all the bullies. A place to show your cliche. The Cafeteria

Gray slowly pushed the doors open just enough to slip through. The sight he saw once he entered would send a grown man running to the hill. And the noise could make a deaf man hear again then go deaf again.

Gray looked around at all the kids who were talking, laughing and eating. He could distinctly separate all the different cliche.

"So I see you have found out what our cafeteria is like." Lucy exclaimed over the noise. "Well I guess I should tell you about the cliches to help you watch out for the people you don't want to hang out with." Gray nodded with his mouth still slightly ajar.

Lucy pointed to a table in the far right corner. "That'd be the emo table. It consists of Becca Black, Carly, Zeref, Berly luff, Naruto, and sakura. There OK but if you're looking for a high social status be discreet about hanging with them.

Next is the Freaks" Lucy pointed to a far table away from the rest. "All of them have a medical disorder. Alice, Cody and Plums. There nice and sweet but people in the upper social status hate them for their differences.

Last and certainly not least in the lower E- rank is the nerds." Lucy pointed to a table next to them. "Jinan, Len and Rin and Junior. Good for helping you with your homework bad for your popularity. OK so that's the E-class"

Gray looked at her and nodded. "Anyways there there's the R-rank there in the middle. The don't get picked on but they're not popular either. They consist of the Art, Music and Drama geeks. Then there's the Bad asses and the Dancers. Then there's the S-class. S stands for superior. They stand above the rest. My group lies in here! OK so there's the Jocks. The preps. The heartthrobs. The playboys. Then there's my group which is know as the elite. We're second to the most powerful"

"Whose first?" Gray asked when he saw that Lucy had stopped talking. He watched Lucy sigh at his question.

"At the too there's The Fairies. They rule the school. You don't under any circumstances talk to them! They will ruin you! That's their jobs basically! There cruel but everyone looks up to them!" Gray nodded silently wishing he hasn't asked.

"So is that all?" Lucy shook her head sadly. "Last there's the bottom of the bottom. The lowest of low. The outcaster. There's one for each generation that there's Fairies. They pick one person that becomes their personal victim. Barely anyone talks to her!"

Gray knew he shouldn't ask this question but he needed to know. Maybe he could help this person feel better?

"Who is she?" Lucy gulped. Her eyes stilled and became sad and sark her body tense and fist clenched at her side. He bangs covered her eyes as the answer slipped through her mouth.

"Aurora."

Gray glanced at Lucy just in time to see a tear fall to the floor. And then another and another. Before her knew it he saw tears flying from her brown orbs. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out. He quickly guided her into an empty classroom.

"Lucy hey don't cry." Gray had never comforted a girl before and know nothing on how to so he tried his best. He leaned her against the door and pushes her bangs behind her ear. He tilted her chin up and wiped her tears away. "Lucy hey its OK I made a promise to you and I will keep it. I'll protect her like my own sister OK."

She gave him small nod and glanced up at him. She looked into his deep eyes and couldn't help but fall for him. For all he had done for her in one day. For A. For herself. For him

Suddenly the door pushed open causing Lucy to fall forward. Gray grabbed her quickly but was pushed back by the pressure. Both fell to the ground with a grunt bodies smushed together and lips connected!

-The end-

**They kissed! Anyways Make sure to vote on my poll my sweets. Looks like Lucy is falling for gray anyways to the poll results oh wait I have officially decided that this story is dedicated to Demon-MatchMaker-Mira!**

**Laxus - 3**

**Freed - 2**

**Bickslow - 2**

**Natsu - 0**

**R&R**


End file.
